harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Albriech Ambratorix
:"The front hall also boasts statues of the One-eyed Witch and the Architect of Hogwarts." :—Description. 'Albriech Cadoc Ambratorix '(b. 4th century – d. Medieval times) was a medieval pure-blood wizard, craftsman and an architect who had lived for several years and had been imprisoned in Azkaban for several times. He also was the architect of Hogwarts school and who had also built the Chamber of Secrets. Ambratorix was also the grandfather of the Peverell brothers Biography Years before the immortality Albriech Ambratorix was a medieval wizard selfish, egocentric and gossip that had been bestowed with the gift of being able to shape and build objects with magical ease. He was famous and known for his skills as a craftsman. He once fell in love with a maiden who was committed to a powerful duke. Knowing the treachery the duke decided to kill the girl so she does not proceguisse with her love for Ambratorix. This death left devastated and upset Ambratorix, which made him lose the zest for life. The Blabbermouth Wizard After the death of his beloved maiden, Ambratorix lost his zest for life and provisions was to give in to death, but he was still afraid of dying. In a meeting with the macabre, he just tricking Death, he believed he was dead. Angry at being tricked by a mere mortal, Death wanted to humiliate and play with Albriech's mind, forcing him to relive the moments he spent with his beloved lady. When Albriech was near a nervous breakdown Death decided to make him suffer even more. She was persuaded to keep a man alive in his way for him to wander for eternity alone, just as was mentally reliving good to be with his lady. Death then began to cheat and fill the mind of the craftsman's desperate lies. She claimed he could hone the skills of the craftsman making it could build something never before imagined, simply receive only one gift of the craftsman. This, however, did not want to miss the opportunity to realize their wishes and desires. Then he asked Death to the ability to create an object, or a portal that can bring back those ones already taken by it. Reluctantly, Death acquiesced to the request. But apart from the craftsman, the request eventually led to the letter, giving it the power to build the tool, but not using it. In exchange for favors received its present Death after performing the will of the artisan. In return, the Death received part of the soul of the wizard, condemned to wander the world of the living until his work was completed. Decades passed, and when he realized that die only when his work could start, the artisan devoted every second of working on their immortal existence which he called Eye of the Worlds. But unfortunately, because of his irresistible urge to brag about himself and lying to marry the daughters of plantation owners, Ambratorix made a lot of focus along with the names of witches to be kidnapped or murdered, but no bounty hunter could imprison him. Finally the craftsman managed to complete his work. . Life as the Hunter of Destinations After years of running away and his value being by the magic of the world, the Twelve Members of the Royal Court of Wizards - the council of greater power and influence of England in medieval times, formed by the pure-blood wizards and owners of great wealth, who received the highest political order - decided it was best to decorate Ambratorix order of Merlin. As a member of the Royal Court of Wizards - a noble knight, pureblood appointed by the King Arthur - would be more beneficial to England if they have control over ambratorix, presenting him with titles of nobility and honors magic. But in fact only that the Court wanted Ambratorix from becoming a supplier of weapons and knowledge of magic, used only for riders to teach Muggle-born and the king himself. Ambratorix was not as foolish as the Court believed. He did not delude himself with the privileges received from the Royal Courts of Wizards. Shortly after receiving the Order of Merlin, the world Ambratorix disappeared without a trace. Building Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets The most of all Ambratorix' constructions was the castle of Hogwarts. That was his second masterpiece. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin until hosts were always with him. Ambratorix knew Slytherin long dates. But then he was blind. Blinded by selfishness and revenge. He hardly cared for the finest achievements of the world. While Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were amazed when they saw a student levitating a feather Ambratorix wondered that even lifting a bag of bricks to facilitate his work. When Merlin, the great and Ravenclaw looked with respect to a seed and a dryad he looked at a secret passage to your precious Eye of the Worlds. The only one who can see, or thought he saw, his great passion was Slytherin. He deceived with what Ambratorix liked best: adventure and gold. It was he who built the Chamber of Secrets. Blindly, but built. Death and legacy Albriech Ambratorix died after finishing the construction of the eye between the Worlds and outside hit by Death. As a last breath, Ambratorix sealed the eye between the worlds so that only their parents could use all the powers of the machine It really had. His final breath was the last gift to his only son assumed, Notus Peverell. But the Eye of the Worlds had been used by another relative, Albus Potter, who had become his friend. There is a golden statue of Ambratorix at Hogwarts Entrance Hall, in which he is shown among the four house mascots holding a model of Hogwarts on one of his hands, and charts and a set square in the other. The statue guards a hidden passageway to the Founders' Tower. Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Medieval individuals Category:Architects Category:Craftsmans Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Medieval deaths Category:Statues Category:Historical figures Category:Peverell family Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Wizards